Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to memory hierarchical structures in microprocessor systems and, more particularly, to an integrated processor and level two (L2) dynamic random access memory (DRAM) on a single chip. As an extension of this basic structure, the invention also contemplates multiprocessor"node" chips in which multiple processors are integrated on a single chip with L2 cache.